


Dancing With Demons (Rewritten Version)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Ryan Bergara, I refer to the demon as it the entire time so thats why its tag doesn't say male or female, Other, Possessed Shane Madej, Protective Ryan Bergara, also the demon doesnt have a name its just kinda there, hope y'all enjoy, i cant believe I'm finally doing this, please read the notes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: He’d been Ryan Bergara for ten years after the human version went into a coma he’d never wake up from. He wasn’t about to let some demon fuck ruin the life he’d made.





	Dancing With Demons (Rewritten Version)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS FIRST
> 
> So, it's been a while huh? To celebrate the one year and one month anniversary of the original Dancing with Demons fanfic (which was bad by the way but if you want to read it go ahead: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957167/chapters/37215605)  
I've decided to post the rewrite. I actually finished this last night at like, 1 am. 
> 
> Last night, I was scrolling through the BFU tag because I was bored (specifically in the demon ryan tag but shh we dont talk about that) and I saw that it had been over a year since I posted Dancing with Demons, so in a bit of rare motivation, I sat down and took three hours writing it in one sitting.
> 
> But BOY am I glad it's finished. Now that I've written it, I might make a few more short stories of Demon Ryan and Demon Shane or maybe just plain old BFU. I'm so glad to be back you guys.
> 
> This version of the story is very much different then what I had originally planned for Dancing with Demons. The original idea was a long, multichapter fic that would include many other supernatural versions of our favorite people from Buzzfeed. But I just don't have the time or motivation to do something like that at the moment. Maybe one day I'll expand on that idea more, but for today, I hope you enjoy this instead.
> 
> Also I mayyyy draw a picture of what I envision Ryan's demon form to be, but that'll be later. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Ryan had his fair share of ghost encounters over the years, that was no question. While the places he had chosen, or influenced others on the team to choose, either had no demons or extremely low level ones. Demons that definitely couldn’t harm him or the humans around him unless they wanted him to send them back to the darkest areas of the pit.

Ryan wasn’t particularly a high level among his peers, but he was far enough up on the metaphorical ladder that he wasn’t to be messed with without caution. And he always scared any ambitious young to back off without difficulty.

Which is why, when he stepped onto the land the Mako house sat on, he was knocked off guard with the intensity of the location. Last time he checked with higher ups, there wasn’t supposed to be a high level demon infesting here, he had been told that a minor rank, an old minor rank, had lived here centuries ago. 

It was safe to say that he would be on high alert for the time they spent there, which was supposed to be overnight, unfortunately. Ryan growled inwardly as Shane’s disbelieving comments came to his ears. This was not the place to demand to be killed, this was not the demon to do that to. It was obvious, and he hadn’t even entered the house yet.

He considered backing out now, dragging Shane and the camera crew away immediately before anyone could be hurt, but he didn’t have the opportunity now, as Shane was already in the house. Even if Ryan tried to use his influence on the human, it wouldn’t work. It didn’t have great effect on non-believers, and it definitely wouldn’t happen with Shane, he’d tried before.

So he breathed heavily, and hoped he could make it through this without having to worry about Shane getting hurt. At least the camera crew would leave in a few hours, so he would have less people to protect. 

“I don’t like this,” was what he told to the human, his feet planted just short of the steps to the porch of the Mako house. Shane gave him a smirk as he turned around. 

“Oh Ryan oh Ryan, when will you learn? Demons aren’t real buddy, nothing can hurt you here,” the human’s tone was so sarcastic that Ryan wanted to grab him and shake him, to warn him of the danger they were in without even being properly in the house.

“Shut up Shane,” was his only reply. He couldn’t think of anything else to say to the oblivious mortal. 

\- - -

Ryan’s lock-in session was quiet. He didn’t dare use his eyes to find the other demon in the house, as he didn’t know what it was capable of yet. Plus, recording himself and revealing his eyes at the same time would just mean he would have to erase footage before the editors got to it.

He knew his lock-in should be done by now, he had been counting the seconds since he stepped in here. Ten minutes had definitely gone by, but there was no calling of time from Shane at all. 

Eleven minutes. He was still standing here, in the dark. Ryan switched off his GoPro and sighed. 

Twelve minutes. No answer, nothing. Nada. He pushed open the door and left the dark attic, where the demon supposedly was. TJ, Devon, Mark, and the rest of the camera crew had gone back an hour ago to sleep at the hotel before they left Iowa for Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon. 

The house was silent, no creaks, no wind. Not a single thing in here seemed alive. There was no soft skitter of bugs or mice. Nor a coo of birds. Ryan’s heart beat faster, in a steady pace that didn’t quite betray fear yet.

Thirteen minutes. Thirteen minutes had passed since he last heard from Shane. Ryan quickly searched the surrounding area for cameras.

Fourteen minutes. Not a word. His heart was beating even faster now, more erratic. You idiot, he scolded himself. You should’ve went looking for him ages ago.

Fifteen minutes. Ryan gave into his concerns and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and opening them again. Instead of dark brown irises with a white sclera, his irises had a changed to a glowing orange-bronze with a pitch black sclera and slitted pupils like a snake’s or a cat’s.

His vision was much clearer now, and the house was indeed, absent of life. No ghosts roamed the grounds, which was strange, because ghosts are everywhere. Most can’t do a thing. But there was none here. Definitely a demonic entity strong enough to feed on unclaimed dead souls. The only thing in here besides him was Shane, and he was on the ground floor, standing motionless. A normal blue-white aura glowing with mortal life had been reduced to a blue that was almost grey in color, and the white was absent. Slimy black tendrils were curled over it, pulsing as it absorbed the glow that would come from a healthy mortal like Shane. 

Ryan bolted up, standing up straight and bursting down the stairs onto the main floor, where an inky black mass had attached itself to Shane’s back. His eyes were rolled up into his head, and he was twitching and swaying. 

Ryan wasn’t an idiot, he knew what was going on now. He should’ve expected it. He should’ve stayed with Shane, he never should have never left him alone.

Shane was being possessed.

The unknown demon was too busy with Shane that it didn’t notice another demon entering the room.

Ryan was pissed. This demon dare to possess Shane, the skeptic believer that was all talk and no action, who was supposed to go to heaven when he died, not have some demon burn away his soul before he was meant to die.

That’s what happens when demons get involved in the mortals lives.

His anger was building up and up. He had to protect Shane, to get this poor human out of here while he taught this thing a lesson to never interfere with him and the people he cared about.

Ryan supposed that he wasn’t supposed to care for humans. They were mortal after all, they would only die one day and leaves you behind as you keep going. But screw it. He’d been Ryan Bergara for ten years after the human version went into a coma he’d never wake up from. He wasn’t about to let some demon fuck ruin the life he’d made.

Ryan reached into the pocket dimension he called his own and pulled out the chalk. Shane was standing still for now because of the other demon, and he didn’t have much time before the possession would be complete. He needed to do this now. 

He sketched out the proper entrapment circle, and hoped it would be strong enough to hold this demon. And sure enough, the moment he’d stepped back and flicked normal human eyes over his own, Shane snapped to live and tried to move toward him.

Only to be slammed straight into the barrier he’d created. 

“What,” Shane didn’t quite sound like Shane anymore, his voice had an odd hiss to his throat, and the one word he’d spoken was long drawn out and heavily accented. Ryan didn’t recognize it, which meant this entity was old. Much older than himself. And most likely, much more powerful.

Ryan was feeling a little more nervous about his chances against this thing.

“Humans don’t know the proper rituals,” not Shane spoke again, pacing back in forth inside the circle with its head cocked at him in an odd angle. Its eyes were similar to his own, but a vibrant, poisonous yellow-green instead of bronze. 

Ryan didn’t dignify that with a response, only narrowing his eyes at it, he crossed his arms and let the chalk vanish back into his pocket dimension. The demons eyes snapped to his empty hand immediately, before looking back at him with a sickening large smile. 

“Not human, I see,” its accent seemed even more pronounced with it being smug. “Maybe half? That would be why I couldn’t sense you. You can’t be such a low level and still have the idiocy to confront me. You must have felt my power when you stepped foot here,”

Ryan didn’t let himself flinch, or react at all, but it still smiled as if he had given something away. 

With a bang, it lunged forward to the edge of the circle, face and hands pressed against the barrier as it stared him up and down. If it had been looking for a reaction, it didn’t get one. 

“Used to tricky entities are you?” Its mildly curious tone made him sick. This guy radiated danger like a cloud, making him want to do nothing but to follow his survival instincts and bolt. But he didn’t.

Instead, he opened his mouth and started the familiar words in an old language he hadn’t spoken in centuries. The chant was something he hadn’t used in a very long time, but as mortals say, it’s like riding a bike. You never truly forget.

The demon rolled its neck and shoulders uncomfortably with a hiss, but it’s unwavering smile and unblinking eyes didn’t change, even as he got halfway through the verse. He trailed off, realizing that this wasn’t going to work. 

The demon’s grin grew larger. “You didn’t expect that hmm?” It cackled, before it’s face growing deadpan. “My turn,” its voice turned deep with a growl imbued in it. 

Ryan didn’t have a second to think before the demon lunged forward and the the circle broke in one hit. It sailed right through the barrier and slammed right into him.

Ryan hit the ground and wrestled with the demon on top of him, trying to get its face with its fangs away from him as well as its claws that had grown in place of Shane’s fingertips. Its teeth clanked together just short of his neck and it sent Ryan into a burst of panic, his orange-bronze eyes flashing into view. He gathered his strength and through his feet into the demons stomach, and it flew off of him and into the opposite wall with a crack.

Ryan struggled onto his feet, and so did it, grinning when it saw his demonic eyes. 

“Well well well,” it said, all too delighted. “A low level demon after all! How I got so lucky to get a host and a level boost in the same night after so many decades in this decrepit house.”

Ryan felt a pair of eyes on him, burning into him like they were seeing him for the first time. He glanced just right of the other demon, and there he was. Shane’s spirit, eyes wide in shock and looking very translucent. He winced, and looked away quickly in shame, before locking eyes with the demon instead.

“It’s been a while since I had a good fight,” the demon growled, its face becoming emotionless again. 

“What a coincidence, I feel the same,” Ryan retorted, feeling a hiss build up in his throat. He had a slight advantage over this demon. He had full control of his host, meaning there was no soul to stop him from transforming. Shane would unintentionally block the demon from accessing his full demonic traits until his soul was burned through. Which, considering how transparent he looked, Ryan assumed that it wouldn’t be more than an hour before he was gone, never to be seen again.

The demon launched itself at him again, and Ryan rose to meet him, morphing in the process. Bronze and orange scales rippled into view, covering most of his body. His nose, forehead, and cheekbones would be decorated by them, extending up into his ink black horns. His back and shoulders would be too, his chest would only be partially covered. 

Most of his arms and legs would be pitch black. His fingers and toes turning into long narrow claws tipped with a bronze color. His ears became long and elf-like, but moved around similarly to a cat’s, and they were flattened against his neck in anger. His wings were wide and built for high altitude flying, his feathers black tipped with bronze. 

His tail was be long and narrow, scales rippling down it all the way. Spines broke through between scales, they ran from his neck down his tail, and some decorated his wings too. The claws on his wings and spines were equal in color to his claws on his hands and feathers. 

His teeth grew and became long, pure white fangs against the inside of his mouth, which was pure black.

Meanwhile, the other demon only managed his demonic eyes and its clawed hands and forearms, as well as its horns, its fangs, and a few yellow-green scales on its face and neck.

Ryan grabbed for the demon’s neck and tried to wrestle it to the ground. It growled and brought him down with it, and they ended up scuffling on the floor. He caught it by the horns and threw it into a wall. It responded with a sharp kick that sent him into the opposite wall with enough force that he crumpled and took a second to breathe. 

A second was too long, because the other demon was on him and sliced its claws into his chest. He managed to block it enough so that the scratch was shallow, but black, red, and bronze blood leaked from the wound.

He caught it in the side of the face with a slice of his own that send it reeling with the force of the blow. He took the opportunity to jump onto its back and flared his wings for balance, flapping wildly as it tried to throw him off. He tried to sink its teeth into its neck, but it fell backwards in time that he was crushed beneath it. 

It flipped over on him and he was in the same position as before, trying to keep it’s head and claws away from his neck and chest. They wrestled for what seemed like hours, but what Ryan hoped was seconds before he managed to get his own tail free and stabbed the sharp end of it into the side of its neck.

The other demon paused immediately, crumpling on top of him. Ryan shoved him off and into the circle, trying to rack his mind for the proper circle and exorcism rite for a demon of this level. Wounding the neck of a demon only paralyzed them for a minute, maybe two. To most demons fighting, getting a wound to the neck meant you were getting sent back to the pit, because in that minute or two, the demon you’re fighting will rip your hosts to shreds and you’ll be forced to go back.

But Ryan couldn’t destroy Shane’s body. Not when Shane’s soul was still alive. 

“Like this,” came a faint but steady voice, and Ryan jerked his head around and saw Shane, hesitant and scared out of his wits, but determined. The human mortal drew a design in the air that was similar to the circle Ryan had drawn before, but altered for a stronger demon. 

Ryan grabbed the chalk from his pocket dimension and started drawing, fast, and once the circle was closed, the words of the rite came from memory easily.

He started saying them, and immediately the other demon snapped out of paralysis and howled, screaming profanities and threats at him as it writhed on the floor of the Mako house. 

Once Ryan finished, black and green smoke poured form Shane’s eyes and mouth and nose and ears. The circle burned away into a glimpse of the pit as the smoke was sucked into it, screaming in the old language, but Shane’s body remained where it was as if the floor was still there. 

Shane’s spirit had disappeared from view, and as the circle was closing, Ryan quickly morphed back into human form and rushed over to his body. 

“Shane? Shane!” he shook the human mortal, and quickly flicked his demonic eyes into view in order to see his aura.   
It was proper blue-white once more, with the black tendrils gone. And it’s glow of life was being restored to normal levels.   
Sure enough, once he changed his eyes back into normal, Shane coughed, opening his eyes and trying to sit up. Ryan grabbed for him immediately, laying him back down.

“Christ,” Ryan sighed, still breathing heavy from his fight and from the panic that he hadn’t finished the exorcism in time. “You’re alive, I actually I can’t believe it. Oh my God.”

“You can say that?” Shane smirked, his voice raspy, but more normal. 

“What?”

“‘Christ’ and ‘oh my God’,”

“Well I just did didn’t I?” came Ryan’s retort, trying not to laugh. “I can’t, I can’t-”

“Believe I’m alive?” Shane raised an eyebrow. “You’ve said that already,”

“Yeah, yeah,” he thought about smiling, but decided against it.

There were a few moments of silence, before the topic came into light.

“So you’re a demon,” the way Shane said it, it didn’t really sound like a question, but it didn’t sound like a statement either.

“Yes,” 

Another few moments of silence. Ryan felt nervousness beat along with the blood in his heart. “If you want me to leave I’ll l-”

“Don’t,” Shane told him. “Let’s just get the hell out of here. No more cliche sob stories. I have a demon best friend who is a badass and kicked the crap out of a demon who was higher ranking them him. I just got almost successfully possessed. I’m tired,”

“Me too,” Ryan admitted as he hauled Shane onto his feet and helped him walk out of the house and towards the car, not even caring that they were leaving their equipment behind. “How did you know the entrapment circle?”

“Oh so you know how when the demon guy possessed me, he kinda like rifled through my memories, which was really weird feeling and very rude. So I decided ‘no, screw you, how do you like it?’ And I found it before I was kicked out of my body?”

“Oddly enough, that sounds like it’s plausible.”

“Wait, so have you been like, protecting me or something while…”

They continued talking, mostly Ryan answering Shane’s questions about being a demonic entity as they got into the car and started driving back to the hotel.

“So wait,” Shane stopped him right before they turned off the street of the Mako house. “Are ghosts actually real?”

Ryan smirked. “Maybe I’ll show you one day,”


End file.
